Heartbeat Terror
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: A supposed uninhabited territory has all the role holders and Alice visit it to see if its true, however, upon arrival they all get trapped! Not only that, but it seems that place isn't as uninhabited as they thought...And why are all their clocks turning into hearts? (Re-uploaded from my old account) (Delayed)
1. Mysterious Territory

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.

A/N: This story takes place in the country of Spade. A country in wonderland that I have made up. I figured that in this country all the role holders would be in this country regardless of how the country moves. Such as when some role holders don't appear in Diamond and some are younger. In Spade everyone is here and has their original ages, but some can change into child form if desired. Some OCs that I designed for the Spade country are mentioned by the role holders, but none of them physically appear. Perhaps later on they will appear.

This story is kind of like a mixture of Ao Oni and its many spin-offs and Corpse Party. (Two horror games I enjoy playing and watching _let's plays _on.)

Re-uploaded from my old account (AmuYimata) with minor changes.

*.*.*.*

A meeting was being held at the amusement park with all the role holders, excluding the ones of the Spade country, and Alice. Gowland was currently the one speaking about a strange territory.

"This territory has apparently been here for many game rounds and is uninhabited. However, whether it is a territory or if there is an owner there or not is also questionable. Since I'm not very familiar with the country of Spade I'm not so sure. Does anyone else have something to add?" Gowland asked.

"As far as I know no role holder is around there and even if a faceless owns that territory it would be child's play to kill him and steal the land." Crysta, the queen of the Diamond country, responded.

"Why would you even announce something like this Gowland? You should know that this is a perfect opportunity for you to snag more territory right?" Julius said as he did not take his eyes away from the papers that were in front of him. They all had details about this uninhabited territory. There were only two sheets of paper, not as much as he had thought.

"The thing is that role holders in the past have tried to get their hands on it, but none have succeeded." Gowland explained. "That's one thing I decided to leave out of the papers."

"Can we all go see the territory?" Alice suddenly spoke up.

"All of us?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah all of us. It would be nice if we all went together, but that might also be a bad idea." Alice quickly glanced to Blood and Gowland, "How about we separate into three teams and go from there."

"I want to be with Alice!" Peter shouted.

"How are we going to do this equally? I'm sure the majority of everyone in here wants to be in Alice's group not including Sydney and Blood of course." Gowland said.

"This is precisely why Blood and Sydney should be in Alice's group." Nightmare informed.

"What?" Everyone except for Alice and Nightmare shouted.

"We can do this equally by having the people who hate Alice or don't think of her as a love interest in her group. This is also why Crysta should be in Alice's group as well." Nightmare pointed out. "We'll have to decide the rest of the groups by who is less likely to kill each other if left together for a certain amount of time."

*.*.*.*

"Okay so after five time periods have passed we have finally decided on the groups." Alice held up three pieces of paper. She placed them on the table. "Now find your name and whoever you get stuck with regardless of whether you like it or not just grin and bear it."

**Team 1  
><strong>Elliot  
>Dum<br>Jericho  
>Boris<br>Gray  
>White Joker<p>

**Team 2**  
>Julius<br>Gowland  
>Peter<br>Dee  
>Nightmare<br>Ace  
>Pierce<p>

**Team 3**  
>Alice<br>Blood  
>Sidney<br>Crysta  
>Vivaldi<br>Black Joker

"Now that everyone's seen their team assignments, off you go team one!" Alice said happily. The team either nodded or replied with an okay and then they left.

"I believe two time periods should be long enough for them to make it to the territory." Nightmare looked out the window; it was the morning time period. "Once two time periods have passed team two will depart and when another two time periods have passed team three will go."

Everyone nodded to signal they understood.

'_**Let the game begin…'**_

Nightmare saw the words form in his head. It was someone's thought…but who's? There was no voice, just the sentence that had formed itself in his head. He quickly looked around at all the people that were left. None of them seemed to be acting unusual, but it had to be one of their thoughts. Perhaps whoever thought it is they are good at putting a mask on.

*.*.*.*

After four time periods had passed Alice's team had left for the strange territory. Once they arrived they saw a large castle. Its windows were all blocked with wood or iron bars. Other than the windows the castle was in good shape.

"The fuck is with this? I thought the only castles here were the little brat's castle, Vivaldi's, and Crysta's." Black said.

"Come on! Let's hurry and go in!" Alice skipped towards the door. Sidney quietly observed Alice's actions. He stared at her and became lost in thought.

"Hey! Black Rabbit! Get your ass over here!" Black shouted to Sidney who was already being left behind. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked into the castle.

"Wow it's really clean maybe someone does live here after all." Alice observed what was around her. There were paintings hung on the walls, the walls where a pure white color, the floor was made up of white marble polished tiles, someone had to be here to keep this place so clean right?

"It is strange though. I doubt one person alone whether they are a faceless or role holder could do this much cleaning on their own. But if there were servants you would see them by now." Blood stated.

"No windows are being used here either. It is all just boards or bars." Vivaldi pointed out.

"Well let's go see if we can find someone further in. We might find the owner or the others." Alice suggested. "Should we split up or go together?"

"I think it would be best if we all went together. I do not trust that everyone would behave once split up." Crysta responded.

"Shut the hell up you bitch. It'll be faster if we split up." Black spat. The diamond queen and the joker continued their bickering while the others watched.

"How about you both play rock paper scissors and whoever wins we'll go with their idea." Alice told them.

"That's stupid. I'm not doing it." Black folded his arms.

"Then Crysta wins by default so we'll all stay in a group. Let's go right first." Alice walked over to the right hall of the castle everyone else followed.

As they walked Blood carefully observed the paintings. Some were of simple things like fruits, flowers, or a table with chairs. There were also paintings of faceless people and those with faces. A particular person with a face caught his eye. It was a man with dark red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black top hat and a black suit. His facial features were happy, but if you looked in his eyes you could sense a touch of sadness. It was the man who held the role of hatter before him.

"Blood! Everyone's going to leave you behind if you don't hurry!" Alice called out. Her call went ignored by Blood as he turned around to look at the painting on the other wall. On this painting it was a faceless man with the same dark hair as the previous hatter. The same smile, but different clothes. This must have been the hatter as a faceless.

When Alice and everyone else noticed Blood would not be moving anytime soon they went back and approached Blood.

"What are you looking at, Hatter?" Crysta questioned.

"Oh that looks like the man who held the position of Hatter before him." Vivaldi said as he saw the painting of the man in a top hat.

"Really? I wonder why this place would have that painting here." Alice said.

"That's not all, look; all these paintings from the previous Hatter onwards are all of the previous role holders." Sidney pointed out.

"That's amazing!" Alice grinned and began to look at all the paintings.

"Who cares? Can we get on with exploring? Or how about we just turn back?" Black groaned. He went back towards the entrance.

"Wait! Black!" Alice tried to stop him, but it seemed as if she did not need to. The door was no longer an actual door. It was now painted on.

"What the hell!?" Black yelled and banged on the painted door. "What happened to the real one!?"

"What are you yelling about?" Vivaldi asked and made her way to Black. She looked at the door and saw that it was painted on. Slowly they all approached and they realized; they were all trapped.

"Oh no! Now what are we suppose to do?" Alice panicked.

"This is Mary's fault if he hadn't discovered this place in the first place he wouldn't have peeked the young lady's interest." Blood scoffed.

"Someone try using their weapon to make an exit!" Crysta commanded. Sidney took out his gun and shot at the painted door, but nothing happened. Not even a dent was made.

"What?" Sidney groaned in annoyance.

"Obviously the black rabbit is useless." Blood proceeded to turn his cane into a gun and shot at the door, but the same thing happened. There was no affect. Just then the floor began to shake. At first it was not anything to severe, but then the magnitude began to increase.

"Ah!" Alice yelled as a fissure opened up. She barely got away.

"Run quickly!" Sidney said. They all ran in different directions.

*.*.*.*

"This is the place right?" Elliot asked as he stared at the large castle.

"Well, duh! It's the only territory none of us know about stupid rabbit!" Dum said.

"Shut up brat!" Elliot yelled at Dum.

"Would you both shut up? Let's just go inside. You can quarrel later." Gray headed inside the castle. His group followed him. They all suddenly stopped when they saw a giant hole in the floor. It prevented them from going left or up the stairs. Their only choice was to go right.

"Well, I can already tell this isn't going to go smoothly." Elliot mumbled. Everyone headed to the right.

There were paintings hung on the wall, but you could not tell what any of them actually were as Elliot noted. The paintings all had red paint splattered on them. Or at least he made the assumption that it was red paint. When Elliot looked back in front of him the rest of his group was already gone.

"Great…" He sighed and continued to walk straight. He was eventually lead to a door. When he opened it he could see a library. He entered the library and began looking through some of the books.

'_This isn't what I should be doing right now, but since they left me behind I'm sure they don't really care what I do or how long I take.'_ Elliot thought as he began to flip through a book titled _**Drop**_. It was a peculiar name and what the book was about did not really seem to relate to the title of the book. It was about a battle royal happening in a country. In the end there is one left standing who is overcome by the guilt of even killing fellow friends. Seeing the blood all around him seemed to driven him into madness and he ended his own life.

"Strange, it was survival of the fittest I don't think he should've killed himself just because he killed a few friends…" Elliot mumbled, "Although if the main character were to be replaced with Alice I guess I could understand…" Elliot trailed off and quickly shook his head. He closed the book and put it back on its shelf.

He decided to look around the library for a while longer. He discovered a key hidden under some pages on a table.

"What an odd place to keep a key…I guess I'll leave now. Oh, but…" Elliot quickly picked up a book, "This is the sequel to a book Alice really enjoyed. I'm sure it would be okay for me to take it and give it to Alice. I mean if this place really has no owner it doesn't matter." He said.

'_I'm sure Alice would get mad at me for stealing, but this isn't really stealing right?'_ He thought. He left the library without knowing a pair of pitch black eyes was closely observing him.

*.*.*.*

"Wow, it was actually really simple to find it. Who knew Ace's bad sense of direction would actually be helpful in this case?" Gowland laughed.

"Hahaha~ That's a little mean." Ace smiled.

"Let's get this over with." Julius sighed and opened the door. Everyone else followed him inside. When they went inside they saw paint splatters everywhere, there was a giant hole on the floor and papers were scattered everywhere.

"It really is abandoned huh?" Gowland stated.

"But this paint looks fresh, and the papers don't look worn or torn. It seems like this barely happened." Nightmare informed.

"I bet the first team did this!" Peter said.

"Why are you so sure Peter-chan?" Pierce asked.

"It had to have been them. My sweet Alice's team is still not here! Besides she would never allow them to make such a mess." Peter explained.

"I don't remember Alice being yours." Dee glared.

"Alright, I've had enough. It's obvious this group thing isn't going to work out and I do not want to be here a minute longer." Julius said as he reopened the door.

"But Julius-!" Ace began, but was cut off when he heard a sound of something shattering.

"What was that?" Gowland asked.

"A gh-gh-ghost!?" Pierce shrieked.

"Don't be ridiculous. It must have been one of the clumsy fools of the first team." Julius said as he turned his attention away from the door.

"Can you prove it? I bet this place is haunted!" Dee grinned.

"Fine, I'll go check from where the sound came from." Julius sighed.

"Be careful!" Gowland said.

Julius walked to the right, went straight, and then made a left. He was lead to the kitchen. He saw shattered glass on the floor. He picked up some pieces and put them in his pocket.

"This should prove to those morons that there are no ghosts." Julius murmured. He went back to the entrance, but no one was there.

"They all left didn't they?" Julius sighed. He went to the door and was about to turn the door knob, but the door was now painted on!

"What is this!?" Julius yelled. He banged his fists on the painted door, but nothing happened. He sighed and decided to find a way to around the hole so he could go up the stairs.

"I'll suppose I need a sturdy wooden board or something of the kind…" Julius grumbled. He went back to the right path and went to search for a wooden board.

*.*.*.*

Sidney had run up the stairs during the Earthquake. He was panting by the time he made it all the way up.

"What…kind of...place has so…many fucking…steps on a single staircase!?" He panted.

The stairs had led him all the way to the top floor. He had gone a long way since the castle had a total of ten floors. He took a short break then went down the hallway on the left. Most of the doors were locked, but one of them seemed to have been open. When he went in he saw a large blue monster. His mouth was agape. The monster slowly turned round and saw him. He narrowed his eyes on Sidney. He quickly drew his gun and shot the monster, but the monster did not seem to be too affected by it. Sidney decided his best choice was to run.

He ran down the right path of the hallway and came across another pair of steps. He ran down those steps and tried opening the door to the first room. Lucky for him it was open. He went inside and locked the door. He pressed his back to the door.

_Bang! Bang!_

The monster knocked on the door.

_Bang! Bang!_

The monster knocked on the door again. Sidney was panting and shaking. For some reason, he was afraid.

_Silence…_

Sidney's back slid down and he wiped the sweat that was on his forehead. That's when he noticed something strange…He felt an odd pounding in his chest…The familiar _tick tock_ sound his clock made was not there…He placed a hand to his chest and gasped.

"My clock...it's...it's a heart now!"


	2. Heartbeat

Sidney kept his hand over his heart for a while. He could not believe that the clock was no longer there. How could that be? Everyone in Wonderland had a clock except for the outsider! Why did he suddenly get a heart? Is he dreaming? Hoping that this was all a dream Sidney pulled his hand up and slapped himself across his face, **hard**. Unfortunately, he just felt the sting of the slap, it was no dream.

After a few more minutes he stood up and dusted himself off. He decided he would not leave the room just yet. He looked around first. Two beds, three bookshelves, one nightstand, and a mat were all in the room. He first looked through the bookshelves and found nothing of particular interest. He then went to the nightstand were he found a silver key.

"This should open one of the rooms right?" He asked no one in particular.

**{Obtained ****Grand Library**** Key}**

Sidney looked around. Did he just hear a voice?

"Obtained Grand Library key?" He repeated. He looked down to the key and then placed it in his pocket. He unlocked the door and looked out making sure the monster was nowhere in sight. He slowly came out of the room and looked to the left and the right.

'_Which way should I go?'_ He thought. As he was pondering he began to hear noises coming from the right path so he quickly ran to the left.

*.*.*.*

Julius tried to go into countless of different rooms, but they were all locked. He decided to go back to the beginning were he started, but he did not get far, a wall was replaced with the hallway that use to be there.

"Are you kidding me?" Julius groaned in irritation. He sighed and turned around and saw that the hall had split into three different halls now.

"…What in Wonderland is going on?" Julius sighed and headed straight. He came across a library. He decided to look through the books. A particular one called _**Drop**_ caught his interest. When he opened the book he heard a voice.

"_**This isn't what I should be doing right now, but since they left me behind I'm sure they don't really care what I do or how long I take."**_

"Elliot!?" Julius looked around the room. It was empty except for him. He sighed and put his attention back to the book and heard the voice again.

_**"Strange, it was survival of the fittest I don't think he should've killed himself just because he killed a few friends…Although if the main character were to be replaced with Alice I guess I could understand…"**_

'_His voice again…Am I…imagining things?'_ Julius thought. He placed the book back on the shelf and proceeded to look in even further. He could find nothing of interest so he left the room to find that once again, the hallways had changed. This time he went to the right and found a flight of stairs. He went up the stairs and heard a scream come from the first room.

_Ba-dum!_

He felt a strange pounding in his chest. He did not hear the usual tick tock, but instead a strange beating that sounded almost like…

"A heart?" Julius said out loud. He put his hand on his chest.

_Ba-dum!_

_Ba-dum!_

"It's not possible! Is it?" Julius pondered.

"J-Julius?" He heard a shaky voice say. It was barely recognizable, but Julius was positive that the voice belonged to…

"Dupre?" Julius asked. At that moment the door to the first room was slammed open. Blood fell down to the ground and a grey monster was looming over him. Both the monster and Blood were covered in blood. The monster was about to attack Blood again, but Julius took out his gun and shot the creature. Its attention went straight to Julius and it charged at him. He barely got away. He ran over to Blood and did his best to pick him up. The monster's movement slowed down. It gave Blood enough time to get back on his feet and for both men to run.

They blindly went up a flight of stairs and into a room farther in the back, both men panting heavily once they got there. Julius quickly locked the door. Blood collapsed on the ground.

"H-hey! Get up!" Julius said. Blood simply groaned. Julius quickly looked around. A bed was to the far right corner. Julius dragged Blood to the bed and began looking around he drawers.

"Something I could use for bandages…bandages…bandages…" Julius mumbled to himself. He finally found some sheets and went over to blood. He ripped the sheets up and bandaged up Blood's wounds.

"Why…why are you…helping me?" Blood asked.

"Why? Because…" Julius started, but then he closed his mouth. Why was he helping Blood? He hated him! But for some reason he felt like he had to help him.

"I'm actually not sure why, but I felt like I needed to. Something strange is going on around here." Julius said. He put a hand against his chest and then onto Blood's chest.

_Ba-dum!_

There it was again, the strange beating Julius now had. Blood has it too. Blood simply stared up at the man who silently stared down at his chest. Normally, Blood would think of smacking his hand away, but…he felt…strangely scared. His clock was gone and in its place was a heart; something only foreigners should possess. Since Julius was the one who fixed the clocks Blood thought he might know something.

Julius took his hand off of Blood and began to think. Was this happening to everyone? If so, were they the only affected ones? What about Alice? Was her heart replaced with a clock or did it stay a heart? Could they still be revived even with a heart? Those monsters managed to almost kill Blood after all. It would be a problem if they could no longer be revived…

"Why...is this happening?" Blood managed to breathe out. Julius snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to Blood.

"I…don't know. Could this be because we stepped foot onto this territory?" He asked.

"Will we be safe here? I have no intention of dying now so it would be best if we kept moving, but…I'm so tired…" Blood began to close his eyes.

"We should be fine for a while. I made sure to lock the door and it seems sturdier than most so we should be fine for a while. Get some rest; I'm sure Alice wouldn't want you dead." Julius said and stood up. Blood nodded and quickly drifted to sleep.

'_God, what the hell am I saying? To Blood of all people…Why am I worried?'_ Julius thought. He began looking through the drawers again trying to find something useful. On top of the third drawer he found a peculiar looking…actually, he could not describe what it was. It was in the shape of a heart and was rusty. He picked it up and examined it.

**{Obtained ****Rusty Heart's Room**** Key}**

"…!" Julius quickly looked around. A voice. Was he imagining things again? He looked down to the rusty heart.

"Heart's Room key?" He mumbled to himself. He decided to put it in his pocket. If it was a key then it would be best to keep it around. He sat down on the wooden floor.

'_Just what is happening…?'_

*.*.*.*

Elliot had no idea where he was. He had climbed up three flights of stairs gone down a corridor, gone up another three flights of stairs and then went down one, but he did not end up at the floor he thought he would have. He ended up in a completely different place than the last floor. He decided to check the doors, but most of them were locked.

'_I wonder if the key I picked up earlier will open one of these.'_ He took the key out of his pocket and heard a voice.

**[****Dining Room Key****: A silver blue key that opens the dining room doors.}**

"Wh-what!?" He looked around, but no one was there.

'_It said dining room key, but…where's the dining room?'_ He thought. He walked down a different path and was lead to a large double door. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it.

_Ka-chuk!_

It opened. He saw that the plates were broken on the floor along with wine glasses. The tablecloth was in a large ball and was shivering…He took out his gun and cautiously went up to it. He took the tablecloth off to reveal a shivering Nightmare.

"Nightmare!? What are you doing here!? And…how did you get in if the door was locked?" He asked.

"M-m-m-monsters! E-everywhere! "He yelled, "Th-they're everywhere! Blue, purple, grey, black, everywhere!"

"C-calm down! You're not making any sense!" Elliot said. Just then a voice was heard.

_**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe….**_

"…!? Who's that!?" Elliot asked.

_**Hehehehehehehehe….Who am I? …hehehehehehehehe…hehehe…**_

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Let the games begin my dear…dear…role holders…hehehehehe…**_

"What…was that about?" Elliot asked. Nightmare's eyes widened.

'_Is it…no…it couldn't be…'_

*.*.*.*

"That voice…whose was it?" Julius asked.

"Not sure, but it woke me up…" Blood growled.

*.*.*.*

"What in the world?" Sidney looked around.

*.*.*.*

"So…it begins again, huh? I'll get everyone out this time…Definitely…They'll all get out alive…"


	3. A Small Tick of Knowledge

*.*.*.*

Blood blinked his eyes open to see Julius reading one of the books by the bookshelf. He tried getting up, but groaned.

"Try not to move so much, you're still injured." Julius instructed without taking his eyes off the book.

"We can't stay here forever." Blood told him.

"That didn't stop you from falling asleep right after that strange voice stopped talking." Julius mumbled.

"What?" Blood glared.

"Nothing. You should make sure your legs aren't feeling too sore. You'll need to run if we see that monster again."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine now. Let's get going if we stay for too long the monster might find a way to pry open the door." Blood stood up and made his way to the door. Julius followed. Blood pressed his ear against the door for a few seconds. He could not hear the monster so he unlocked and opened the door. The two walked down the hall.

*.*.*.*

Elliot was looking around the dining room with a shivering Nightmare clinging to his scarf. Elliot could not recall a time were Nightmare looked and acted more terrified. This was already a bad sign. Elliot wanted to ask him, but he was sure this was not the time. He should wait until they are in a room he can lock. After deciding that there was nothing useful here he left with Nightmare. The halls had changed patterns when Elliot and Nightmare stepped out of the dining room.

"What in the world?" Elliot was confused. The color drained from Nightmare's face.

"We…We have to leave! Now!" Nightmare tugged on Elliot's scarf.

"Leave?"

"Yes leave! When the corridors change like this it means a monster can come up any second! Go into a room, a new floor, I don't care let's just leave this corridor!" Nightmare started pushing Elliot.

"Alright! Alright!" Elliot and Nightmare ran down the stairs.

*.*.*.*

Sidney looked around to where he ended up. It was a hallway filled with windows that, of course, had iron bars over them. However, through the slits he could see that it was storming.

'_How strange…This never happens in Spade.'_ Sidney thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a certain dirty-blonde hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidneeeeeeeey!" Alice sobbed, "I was scared. There was a monster! I really saw it! Believe me!"

"A…monster? Wait, was this monster blue?" Sidney asked as he grasped Alice's shoulders.

"H-huh? No it was purple…" Alice sniffed.

"Damn, then that means there's more than one!" Sidney cursed.

"You ran into one to? Are you okay?" Alice asked concern showing on her face.

"Huh? I'm fine, but...Oh yeah! Alice! Is your heart still a heart?" Sidney asked.

"That's a strange question…" Alice placed her hand over her chest.

_Ba-dum!_

"Yes, it's still a heart." Alice looked up at Sidney.

"I see…well my clock turned into a heart…I wonder why this is happening…" Sidney placed a hand on his chest.

"You're clock turned into a heart!?" Alice gasped. She had never heard of something like that happening in wonderland.

"Yeah…we need to find the others! Maybe one of them knows what's going on." Sidney grabbed Alice's hand a pulled her towards a staircase. He could have sworn that was not there before, but Alice had come from the end of this hall so it was best to go this way.

As they walked up the steps on both sides they could see paintings. Some were of scenery, people, and some Sidney was not quite sure what they were. Alice was looking at the paintings as if she was looking for something specific. Sidney turned around and was about to ask her, but Alice suddenly pointed at something up ahead.

"M-m-m-m-m-monster!" Alice screamed. Sidney quickly turned around to see a grey monster coming towards them. The two ran back down the stairs.

"Where are they even coming from!?" Sidney yelled.

"Who cares!? We have to get away!" Alice grabbed Sidney's hand and started running faster. Unfortunately, the monster sped up its pace as well. Sidney looked around for an opening, a room, a new hall, anything that could get them away from the monster. While he looked around he noticed something odd, the windows were gone. Of course, he had no time to ponder over it. Alice tried to open a room, but, unfortunately it was locked. This allowed the monster to attack.

It lunged forward trying to get Alice, but Sidney pushed her away. With an audible thud Sidney fell to the ground. To his surprise, the monster ignored him and lunged at Alice once again. Alice screamed and ran away. The monster began chasing her. Regaining his composure Sidney got up and tried to chase after Alice and the monster, but the hallway they disappeared through was gone. It was replaced by a wall.

"Wh-wha!? But it was just here!" Sidney banged his fists on the wall.

"Sidney?" A voice from behind said. Sidney quickly turned around and saw four familiar faces. Gowland, Peter, Jericho, and Boris stood before him.

"You guys…Ah! Alice!" Sidney turned his attention back to the wall. "This was just a hallway! Alice and that monster went through it and now it's gone! She's in danger!"

"What!?" Peter shouted, "Move!"

Peter got his gun out and shot at the wall, but it had no effect.

"Hold on, Peter! How about we find another way to get behind this wall? We're only wasting time like this." Jericho told him.

"He's got a point. Alice won't survive long. She can run, but if she gets caught…We need to find another way." Gowland agreed.

"R-right." Peter put his gun away.

"How about we try heading down the east hall?" Sidney suggested. The three nodded and they all went off.

*.*.*.*

"_See…the thing is I can't die. Not yet at least."_

SLAM!

"_Oops! What are you doing trying to hit a sweet girl like me? Well, for your sake I hope it was an accident."_

CRASH!

"_I guess that's a no. Oh well~! The solution to this is simple I guess. Die for me, please!"_

*.*.*.*

Once they got to the next floor Elliot opened the first door and pushed Nightmare in before going in himself. Nightmare made sure Elliot locked the door. Nightmare took a seat on the bed and Elliot sat down on a chair.

"You want to know how I know some things right?" Nightmare asked. Elliot nodded.

"Okay well, first, I can't read minds anymore."

"What? But you just said what I was thinking."

"It was the most obvious assumption. After all, you're clueless about the situation and I suddenly know something? The most logical thing to ask would be how and why you know."

"I guess."

"Well, I broke a clock and-" Nightmare began. Elliot abruptly sat up making the chair topple to its side. Nightmare looked up at the bewildered man.

"What do you mean you _'broke a clock'_!? Isn't that the reason why you imprisoned me!?" Elliot shouted.

"Let me finish! Sit down…" Elliot sighed and sat next to Nightmare.

"As I was saying, when I got here we were attacked by a monster. When I fled into another room I found that my clock was a heart…"

"Huh? Your clock's a heart?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, isn't yours a heart now too?" Nightmare looked at him. Elliot placed a hand on his chest.

_Ba-dum!_

_Ba-dum!_

_Ba-dum!_

_Ba-dum!_

"You're right…Guess I wasn't really paying attention." Elliot rubbed the back of his head, "Do you know why this has happened?"

"No, not really, but like I was trying to say there are a few things I know. Back to my story. I stumbled and fell on a chair and I crushed something I stood up and saw that it was a clock. Suddenly, memories started rushing into my head. Memories of me and some of the other role holders."

_***.*.*.***_

_Crash!_

"_**Blood! What are you doing!?"**_

"_**Hm? Oh sorry the sound of this clock was just oh-so loud I thought it would be better to smash it…"**_

"_**Hey! We agreed we wouldn't destroy the clocks 'til we could find out if the memories they give us are a good or bad thing!"**_

"_**Well my apologies, Mary, but I can't stand the sound of them. Besides, it is much faster to get the answer to that question with trial and error. If we follow the memories and it happens to help us then we'll have our answer."**_

_***.*.*.***_

"_**Have ya noticed?"**_

"_**Noticed what?"**_

"_**When the halls suddenly change it means those monsters are near. If we quickly find a place to hide when they change we might be able to avoid them!"**_

"_**Good idea!"**_

*.*.*.*

"It seems that we get hints from these memories. In order to get these memories it seems we have to break clocks." Nightmare explained.

"Is that a good idea?" Elliot asked.

"From the memories I saw, it doesn't seem like they've run into problems. Although, it also didn't seem like they were too sure of the method themselves." Nightmare responded, "However, the Blood in those memories seems to have had the right idea. It's faster if we just break the clocks and see if the memories are helpful or not."

"If you say so…"

"Now that we have that settled, we should try and regroup with the others. It's best to make sure everyone knows this."

"Right." Elliot agreed. The two headed out of the room and down the stairs.

*.*.*.*

"Another dead end…" Gowland sighed. No matter where they went every hall ended in a dead end and doors that could not be opened.

"This is taking too long! We have to hurry and find Alice!" Peter yelled.

"Yes, we are all well aware!" Jericho snapped, "But we don't know how to get to her or where she even went!"

"Yeah, let's try looking around the halls. We might find a key or something." Boris suggested. Then Sidney remembered.

"I found a key earlier!" Sidney dug through his pocket and took out the silver key.

**{Grand Library Key: Opens the doors of the Library on the topmost floor.}**

They heard a voice.

"Wh-what!?" Boris looked around.

"It's the same voice I heard when I first found the key." Sidney said.

"Let's go to the top floor then! We might find clues and with any luck Alice ended up there!" Gowland began climbing the stairs. The others following closely behind.

*.*.*.*

"Ahahahahaha! I guess…we underestimated it….hahaha…haha…" Ace laughed, blood gushing out of his side.

"Damn it…shut up…" Gray panted. Large gashes were on his legs and arms.

"What do we do...if we die now… we won't…return…" Dee coughed up blood. It was all over for them. They could not be revived if they died here and the purple monster loomed over them ready to deal the finishing blow…

*.*.*.*

"_No! Not again!_

_I won't let it happen again!_

_I __**CAN'T **__let it happen again!_

_If I do…then…_

_What would the point of all this be?"_


	4. Hide and Go Kill

A/N: Everything from here on out will update incredibly slow because I have a lot of stuff to do for school.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you stick around!

*.*.*.*

_**CLASH! SLASH! SHCK!**_

The monster attacking Ace, Gray, and Dee suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Well, it doesn't kill them, but at the very least it goes away." White Joker grinned.

"White!?" Gray asked.

"Yup! Hm? Did you guys get beat up? Let me help you." White made their way towards them.

"When did you start caring?" Dee looked at him suspiciously.

"I wonder that too, but even you should be aware that our clocks are hearts now. Maybe that has something to do with it." White mused. He grabbed some sheets that were being used to cover the furniture in the room they were in and began to make bandages for everyone.

"Can you all walk? Dum, Pierce, Vivaldi, Crysta, Black, and I found a safe room for the time being." White led them through a number of hallways before finding the room White mentioned.

"Dee!" Dum shouted when he saw his brother. He ran over to him.

"You found some of the others?" Pierce asked as he saw the trio come in with White.

"Yup, but I still don't know where everyone else is." White responded.

"Not even Alice? She's the one in the most danger here; she doesn't even know how to defend herself!" Crysta informed.

"Nope, I hope we find her and the others soon. This is something we all need to discuss." Everyone nodded in agreement to White's words.

*.*.*.*

Coming across many different clocks Elliot and Nightmare smashed a few and collected the others.

"We should break some when we find the others. It seems the only people who are affected by the breaking of the clock have to be near it. And judging by one of the memories I saw it seems everyone gets different memories back." Nightmare explained.

"Yeah, good call, maybe someone will remember even more useful information than we could." Elliot agreed. They continued to walk and found a tired Alice lying down on the floor of the sixth floor.

"Alice!" They shouted as they ran up to her.

"Wake up!" Nightmare pleaded. Alice slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm? Nightmare..? Ah! The monster! Monster!" Alice suddenly went wide eyed and started screaming in horror.

"Calm down! It's not here!" Elliot grasped her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"R-really?" She cautiously asked.

"Yes, really." Elliot nodded.

"Let's find a room we can lock so we can explain everything to her." Nightmare suggested. They started looking through rooms to find one with a lock.

*.*.*.*

"Look, it's a gun." Julius picked up a gun he found in the closet of the room they were currently looking through.

"Looks different from ours though." Blood commented. He looked at the gun. It was completely midnight blue and there were clear bullets inside of it.

"How strange…Do you think it's still effective?" Julius asked.

"Let's take it with us just in case." Blood pocketed the gun.

**{Obtained Midnight Blue Gun}**

"That damn voice again…" Julius growled.

"Who cares let's go." Blood and Julius walked out the door. A frantic Peter ran into them with Gowland, Jericho, Sidney, and Boris following him.

"You two, have you by any chance ran into Alice?" Jericho asked.

"No, if we had we would've been with her right now." Blood dusted himself off.

"This is bad; you don't think the monster caught her do you?" Sidney asked.

"What!? A monster was chasing her!?" Blood and Julius shouted.

"That's right! We have to find her quickly!" Peter started running off again.

"Wait!" Boris called out after him. All of them began chasing after Peter.

*.*.*.*

"_Why...why...whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!" Anguished screams filled the room._

"_You weren't supposed to die! None of you were supposed to die! Why am I so useless!?" _

*.*.*.*

"_H-hey…get up! Didn't you say you wouldn't die until you killed me? Why are you on the floor? Stop fucking around and get up!"_

_Slap!_

"_Get up damn you! Blood! I said get up damn it!"_

*.*.*.*

"_H-hey? What's wrong? I told you to get them for me didn't I? They're right next to you so pick 'em up."_

"…"

"_Hey! I said pick 'em up!"_

"_I…I'm sorry, but…I can no longer see…"_

*.*.*.*

"_This is a joke right? They can't all be dead!"_

"_C-Calm down."_

"_No! I refuse to bury actual people in my graveyards!"_

_*.*.*.*_

"_Hey old man, seriously, this isn't funny!"_

"…"

"_Wake up! Alice and everyone are waiting for us! You have to get up. You just have to!"_

*.*.*.*

"What was…?" Sidney suddenly heard something. Someone screaming. But who was it? He looked around and saw that he was not the only confused one. Some of the others looked just as confused. Peter and Julius, however, seemed to be unaffected since they were currently having a discussion.

"You stepped on a clock!" Julius shouted.

"It's not like I was trying to! Nor do I care at this point!" Peter snapped.

"We shouldn't carelessly break things in here!" Julius growled. Sidney looked at the bickering duo. Did they not hear it? Was he going crazy? No he could not have been, everyone else except for those two were confused.

"And you five!" Julius turned his attention to the others, "What's with those looks?"

"Didn't you see that strange vision? The one were Blood died?" Gowland asked.

"I died? I didn't see that! I heard your voice though, ordering me to get god knows what." Blood responded.

"I didn't see either of those. I was hysterical for some reason or another." Jericho stated.

"In my vision I saw the old man die." Boris announced.

"I heard someone screaming, but I couldn't really tell who it was." Sidney explained.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about." Peter gave them all a strange look.

"You know what? Whatever. Who cares? Let's just get moving. If we waste more time Alice might really get killed." Julius started going down the hallway with Peter running to catch up to him.

*.*.*.*

Nightmare and Elliot succeeded in telling Alice everything they knew up to this point.

"I see, then, we should hurry and find the others!" Alice stood up.

"We should, but let's look around here first. We might find something useful." Nightmare advised. Alice nodded and started looking along with Elliot and Nightmare. In one of the drawers of the nightstand a small spade shaped key was inside.

**{Obtained ****Rusty Spade's Room**** Key}**

"That voice again!" Elliot looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"It seems to announce when we find something useful." Nightmare stated.

"Announce when we find something important…Sounds like some of the games we have back in my world." Alice remarked.

"Games?" Elliot asked.

"I see, so we're still in a game of wonderland, just a different one with a different set of rules. Now we have to adapt to these rules the same way we did in the one we were always a part of." Nightmare sighed.

"Oh well isn't that just perfect!" Elliot groaned.

"Hey, but every game has a way to win right? All we have to do is win and we can leave right? The voice earlier said _**'let the games begin'**_. I think if we find that person we can get out of here." Alice reassured.

"If we can find them." Elliot sighed.

"…"

*.*.*.*

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**That's right! She's right!**_

_**If you can find me and kill me I'll let you leave!**_

_**Thing is will you be able to?**_

_**Can you?**_

_**Hehehehehehe!**_

_**Things are getting interesting!**_

_**Catch me if you can role holders! **_

_**Let's play a game of hide-and-go-kill!**_

_**Hehehehehehe….hahahahahahahaha!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

*.*.*.*

"If it's a game of hide-and-go-kill then…"

"…we won't lose!"

*.*.*.*

"Fine…I'll take you up on that offer. It will be oh so satisfying to kill you with my own hands."

*.*.*.*

"Hahaha! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get voice!"

*.*.*.*

'_This time definitely…Everyone WILL survive!'_


End file.
